


Vobiscum (Shiro X Adam)

by NoOneNeeded, thenumberonerubbish, trendingtrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam still dies, Basically canon ending and beginning, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, after and during, hopefully it will contain feels, my take on what might have happened between, sorry I really am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneNeeded/pseuds/NoOneNeeded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendingtrash/pseuds/trendingtrash
Summary: A short story of what might have happened between Adam and Shiro's fight to Shiro being announched dead due to pilot error on the mission, to when Adam dies... I know it's heartbreaking but I'm trying to keep it canon as much as possible. Point of Views are generally from Keith and Adam but Shiro may have one or two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOneNeeded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneNeeded/gifts), [trendingtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendingtrash/gifts).



It was the constant ticking of the clock that drove Adam up the wall. It was too loud, even for a grandfather clock, Takashi had said he would fix it before he left. It wasn’t even a pleasant sound, more like a deep drum in the deep that only seemed to echo Adam’s heart from within. It hurt, he hadn’t meant to say those words, they only seemed to tumble out in anger, in frustration that Takashi was leaving again… when he was dying. He had done it before, many times in fact, but it still wouldn’t seize the fact that this might be the last time that… that he would see him again. Alive and well. In space they didn’t have the technology to keep Takashi going through the thick of it all, it didn’t have the medications that Takashi needed to get his muscles working as they wasted away.

‘ _I won’t be here waiting_.’ Had he really said that? To his dying fiancé? Adam’s fists clenched tightly around his strap of his bag. The sound of the grandfather clock cluttering his hearing to the point that it was going to drive him insane.

It’s so unfair. Life was a mix of twists and turns that would only worsen as you got older, and now Adam realized his was on the edge of being the final turning point in his life. Takashi was getting past his prime, even at the ripe age of 25 years, he was wasting, and Adam was only getting to his peak… Adam huffed loudly, his back leaning against the formal couch within their living quarters. It was all stark, the grey, orange and white uniform room that Takashi has invested for the both of them. In an attempt to make it homelier Takashi has placed random photos, both past and present, many of which Adam starred in… to the point it was embarrassing. Medals, badges all from Takashi’s endeavours and achievements were placed brilliantly in a cabinet, shadowing Adam’s own achievements.

Adam had never cared that Takashi had been better in nearly aspect of their relationship, but if Adam had to be true to himself he had to admit, their relationship would have never worked if Adam hadn’t put in the time and effort to keep his cool with every decision and turn that he had made. They wouldn’t be _here_.

 _But what was here, anyway?_ Takashi was leaving Adam again, he was leaving to explore and be better than everyone else because he wanted to prove a point. He wanted to be _better than better_ , a flaw of arrogance and pride that Takashi had never been able to tamper down.

A knock at the door, slightly soft, slightly determined… most definitely Keith. The boy that Takashi had seemed to grow fond of because he saw potential. Adam felt the familiar pang in his chest, if only he had placed just as much time and patience into their relationship, if only he saw the potential. Closing his eyes Adam ignored the knock, only to have his thoughts knocked brutally away as Keith knocked again.

“Adam, I know you’re in there. Tell me what is going on. Shiro won’t… is he really going?” His voice was rough, slightly concerned and Adam knew… he knew deep down that Keith had already spoken to Takashi, and he wasn’t the slightest bit happy about it either. Getting up onto his feet, Adam made his way over to the door to allow Keith in, who was standing there just as he imagined. He had a small frown on his pale face, his eyes screaming defiance and his hands shoved in his Garrison uniform pockets. He didn’t wait for Adam to say anything, instead he said what was on his mind. “Is he really going?”

Adam thought briefly, his eyes flicking down the corridor, finding it empty before replying. “I’m…”

Keith sighed in irritation, his eyes almost rolling in an attempt to keep himself from crying. “Why are you allowing him? He has…” Keith’s intake of breath startled Adam, the boys frame tense as he looked Adam in the eye. “He’s sick.”

“I’m not allowing him, but he’s going anyway. I can’t stop him, this is his dream.” It was true, Takashi had been wanting this for years, all of his simulations, all of this extra training was all leading up to this. This dream that was ruining who they were, what their relationship could be. Adam hated himself for wanting to destroy that dream, so that maybe Takashi could settle for something on Earth.

But Takashi had never settled for anything simple.

“But.” Keith stopped to chew on his lip, the very present frown showing his displeasure quiet profoundly. It almost irritated Adam that Keith was blaming him, and not Takashi.

“Keith, I’m letting him.”

“Yes, but you’re not happy… what’s happening with…” Again Keith ranted off, and Adam was suddenly angry that Keith knew more about the relationship than he knew himself. “Are you… sure?” Redeeming himself Keith seemed to ask the question that had Adam stepping back, it was… disorientating… Keith seemed to be growing up and now everything wasn’t starting to make sense.

“I’m sure.”

Keith eyed Adam, his eyes slightly wet. “But you’re not happy about it?” Keith sounded defeated. His voice light despite the conversation.

“No. But Takashi… is… achieving his dreams.”

“And you still will be here for him when he returns?” Adam felt his world almost crumbled down by the simple sentence. It was unfair to sound so serious and condensing coming from a kid, but from Adam’s perspective it sounded childish and… defeated? Adam clicked his tongue.

“We’ll see.”

“So, you won’t stay for me?” Keith looked hurt by the proposition but in truth… Adam didn’t know. He had never become close with Keith, even if he had become something of a figure in his life, someone that displayed a healthy relationship to someone so young. Keith more irritated him if he had to be honest, maybe it was the fact that Takashi had decided to invite someone into his life without… without even planning with Adam in advance.

“I’m not saying that I won’t Keith.”

Keith blinked, almost like he was deflecting Adam’s thoughts. “But you will.”

Adam’s eyes closed slightly, his thoughts going wild. He should… but probably not for Keith.

Adam frowned at the wall behind Keith’s head, it was just as uniform as the rest. Orange, grey and white, just a few metres down you could see the Garrison emblem alight, as the corridor began to lighten up as night time came. It would still be dark outside, and Takashi would still be wandering about making friends and doing his usual routine of extra drills and tips… again Adam would be waiting to see if he made it up the stairwell. “Who got this into your head, Keith? Takashi loves you, he basically raised you, Keith. I would not abandon something Takashi loves.”

Would he though? Adam wasn’t even sure himself. Keith was something close to a brother to Takashi, but Adam had never thought of him anything but Keith. The boy Takashi had taken in and vouched for.

“But you’re going to abandon him, Adam. I know it… I heard… a conversation. Someone spilled about the conversation you had with Shiro. Is it true… you’re abandoning him? Because he is achieving his dreams?” Again, that same condescending tone.

“No, Keith. You wouldn’t – Takashi has done this more than once, taken his pride over his love for me. Many times, have I waited for him, many times have I stayed up at night wondering if he will come back to me. This mission is huge, Keith. Bigger than we can imagine. And I’m not sure if I can wait to hear that something happened to Takashi on this mission.”

There it was. The truth. It was horrid really, coming from him. But Keith needed to hear it before the gossiping turned to rumours. Adam felt himself winch inwardly at the cringe-ness of the situation. He did sound defeated. Like a child backed into a corner, but as Adam looked down at Keith, who looked almost defiant at the thought of Adam leaving, felt like a child. “The Galaxy Garrison is as much a dream to me as it is to Takashi. I can’t leave simply because Takashi left me here.” He was a hairbreadth from calling Takashi family, that he wouldn’t leave because he was family… but as far as disagreements go, family never went as far as threatening.

Keith smiled, not the full smile that Adam was able to cox from Takashi, but a small frail smile that promised that he could truly be happy. “You’ll stay?”

“To achieve my dream yes.” Keith nodded, almost thoughtfully. “But… if you need my help… I’ll always be here, achieving that shallow dream of mine.”

Keith nodded, again very thoughtfully as he went over a possible retort in Adam’s selfish claim. “I can deal with that. At least I’ve got someone here that knew Shiro personally.”

“If he goes.”

“He’s going.”

“I know. But Takashi always leaves an impression behind. He’s never truly gone.”

Keith nodded in understanding, his eyes racking the walls behind Adam’s head. “Adam… once Shiro goes, no one would be there to help me. I was wondering if you… if you could possibly… help anyway,” and Keith clenched his fists into balls, his eyes now resting on Adam’s. “I know I’m a hard case, I always have been, but I’ll be good… I just need help sometimes,” Adam felt one of his eyebrows raise, and somewhere in the corridor, Adam heard Takashi coming home. Keith looked shocked to have his thoughts stopped suddenly, as the chatter grew louder. He stood to attention, his defiant eyes flaming back. “Well I better be off, I can’t… Iverson will expect me to be back dorms.”

Adam felt his fists clench, the sudden will to tell Keith to go away stronger than before. He didn’t want to help him, Keith had always been trouble since the beginning, _what was going to change that?_ But as he thought of the bitter reply all he could think about was Takashi. Not the happy male that he had been accustomed to throughout the years, but the stern prideful male that had become more present. More dominant as time drew on and the sickness took a hold of this thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, his nerves calming just a fraction he made up his mind. He called after Keith as he began to awkwardly make his way down the corridor, it wasn’t exactly a yes to Keith’s statement, more like a maybe. But for Takashi he would do anything. “ _I_ expect you to be in dorms. No late-night raids to the simulators tonight, aye? You almost gave Takashi a heart attack the other night when the alarms went off.” Keith grinned this time seemingly pleased with himself at the answer, knowing full well that Adam’s heart had been swayed, even if only just a little bit.

“I’ll make sure not to give the old man a heart attack.” Keith mimicked before wandering off, his hands still in his pockets as he turned the corner. Adam was vaguely aware of Keith saying hello to Takashi as he made his way back, as he shut the door closed behind him. As he sat down Adam heard the door open and the hesitant footsteps. The door closed behind Takashi, the silence awkward and thick with ugly tension. Adam’s heart was beginning to hurt with anticipation, and as always Takashi began to speak.

“Adam. I’m sorry but – I think I should go. Samuel is the only one who can work this mission right… and he wants me to go.”

Adam didn’t look up, he didn’t even turn to look at him, too afraid of the damage he might have wrought in the staffroom. “So, we’re placing blame on others, now are we?”

“Adam…”

“No. I have told you, Takashi. I love you with all my heart but I’m not sure if I can take another beating, waiting for you to come back from a mission. Waiting for something to show… to show that you might be dead. Outside here is an unyielding void filled with danger, everything wants to kill you, Takashi. There is more a chance of you dying than living.”

“I know, Adam. Please just let me explain.” Adam huffed, annoyed as he turned to look at Takashi, his face in a passive, defeated frown. Adam couldn’t hate that face, all perfect angles and that small frown that he had memorized to his brain. He could probably draw that frown, even if he lacked the talent. “I need to do this.”

“There is a difference between needing, Takashi, and wanting. You want to do this.”

Takashi stood up, his posture stiff. “Of course, Adam. But you’ve never wanted _anything_.” There was heavy sarcasm, a fight waiting to turn into a disaster.

“All I’ve ever wanted, Takashi, if for you to return safe and achieve your dreams, you know this. So, stop patronizing me about wanting,” Adam felt his eyes narrow, the fight now leaving him. “Takashi,” his breath shuddered with the impact of his next words. “I didn’t really mean that I would leave…”

“No, you just threatened. Relationships don’t work by threatening, Adam.”

“I know,” Takashi made his way forward. “I’m just scared.” Adam felt his eyes sting despite his will to not cry, the body laughing over the demand as Adam eventually felt hot tears run down his cheeks. Takashi was now hugging him, his grease stained shirt pressing against his cheek. It was evident that Takashi had been working on his hover bike, and now Adam felt stupid for even saying what he had said in the first place.

“You know I’ll come back to you,” Takashi muttered, his hands now pressed into Adam’s hair. “I’ll always come back to you.” Adam huffed, his breathing rugged and rough, something that was actually quite soothing, his emotions now spent.

“You better, or else I’ll kick your arse all the way to Pluto and back.” Takashi chuckled, the tension running from his body as he pulled away slowly from Adam.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Adam gulped loudly, wanting to shove Takashi out of his face so he could one up Takashi again, so he could feel less like an idiot. His glass were foggy from being pressed up against Takashi’s body, a grease smear making it harder to see past them to look at Takashi’s creased face. He was smiling, like he always was.

Gently taking off Adam’s glasses he made an attempt to find their cleaner on the bench, recently discarded from that very morning, it had been Takashi’s fault that he had left it behind. Only because he had attempted to race Takashi out of the building before they both were late to the Garrison meeting, and of course Takashi had won, not that it would have looked like it as Takashi had allowed Adam to race ahead just so he could race through the door first.

What a sight it would have been. Both Adam and Takashi turning up late to the Officer and pilot meeting, messy hair and grinning. Samuel had looked both pleased and evidentially relaxed as both had taken their seats without further questions from Iverson, who had been waiting anyway. They had looked happy, a couple that had at some point been the pride and joy of the Galaxy Garrison. No one was ready to complain anyway.

Gently Takashi put the glasses back on his face. “How did the class go?”

“Good, they’re coming across quite nicely. A few more years and they should be in peak form and ready to graduate,” There was silence, filled by the grandfather clock on the wall. “You really need to fix that clock.”

“You should really _learn_.” Adam smiled, this time his ego taking a hold of him.

“I have learnt. I’m just not as good as you.”

Takashi looked around, his eyes gaze taking in the grandfather clock just behind Adam. “Really? I can’t recall you ever…” Adam stopped him, a press to the lips with his own. It was soft and didn’t linger but already Adam could feel the gap healing closed.

“I don’t want to hear about grandfather clocks. I want to hear… when do you leave?”

Takashi squinted, his eyebrow raised in worry as he thought over his next words carefully. “Unsure… but we’ll be gone for a while.”

It was a few heartbeats, the tension almost there. If they had pushed it, it would have arisen thick and fast. “I guess that’s cancelling our wedding then?” Takashi snorted.

He hugged Adam close, his smell only making Adam want to hug him more. It was everything he had fallen for in the beginning. When Takashi had been everything. “Only for a little while. When I get back…” Adam raised an eyebrow. “We’ll have it then.” Takashi smiled fondly. Adam only hoped Takashi would be back, and that his words weren’t just a false promise.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith hadn’t felt grief since… since his father. Sure, his father had actually died, a heroic death if he had to go anyway out, but with Shiro leaving as he was? Sick and basically dying from whatever he was suffering from, and going the furthest the human race had travelled away from Earth? It was madness, something that Keith himself would have done… and undoubtedly regretting the choice later.

And what about Adam. It was obvious that he had been lying. Lying to himself probably that Takashi and him would be okay… but gossip this juicy didn’t spread like wildfire for the hell of it. Adam had said this before… and Takashi was just ignoring the constant threat of leaving Adam... and possibly leaving the relationship.

Keith hadn’t been raised with any relationship in his life, his ma had been gone since he was a baby… being a hero his pa had said… until eventually Keith had the image of her being dead, not the hero his da had always said she was. It had always just been him and his pa. Always. Building, flying, life skills that… Keith shook his head. If he had been old enough he would have raced into the building to save his father.

Takashi had replaced that figure… almost… more like a brother not by blood but by bond. Shaking his head, the fears and anxiety that raced through his veins, Keith made his way back to dorms, only to find that evidentially everyone was lined up outside, all in the Garrison issued pyjamas. They all looked worn out, most of them had gone to bed early, something that was a wonder to Keith himself, as he was a late bird and an early riser. It didn’t make sense to sleep early in the night and then sleep later into the morning when improvement could be done in those times. It only made sense, sleeping was for the weak anyway, even if Shiro did tend to say it differently.

“Cadet Kogane, where have you been?” It was Iverson, his face screwed up almost spitting at him as Keith made his way to the line, and with some amusement he noted that he was the only on in uniform, even James was seemingly dressed in it. He had to note that down, James an early night sleeper, must train harder to get better. James glowered, his face beyond impassive as Keith took his place at the end of the line, right next to the cargo pilot, Lance.

“I was conversing with Commander Takashi and Officer Adam, sir.” Keith commented, his voice bouncing across the long corridor. No one moved a muscle.

“Can they vouch for you, cadet?”

“Yes sir.”

“Well then let me fill you in. While you were out and about someone triggered off the alarms and attempted to leave the Garrison for a little late-night adventure! Someone here is the culprit, and it is only a matter of time before we recognize and decipher the video footage! So, whoever committed this act come forward and your punishment might be short of extra drills instead of harsher punishments that might come wandering along if I think more than two minutes!”

No one stepped forward, and oddly, Keith felt a little lighter knowing that he wasn’t the one getting everyone in trouble again.

“Nobody? No? Well then I guess for the next week everyone here will be running extra drills!” There was silence, nobody owning up to their ‘crime’. Keith felt the boy next to him relax, and it was oddly satisfying to know that despite his reputation as a discipline case, that Lance McClain was also committing what was considered a ‘crime’ in Iverson’s eyes. Well eye.

Iverson left, his back stiff with professionalism and just stiff anger, and almost resentment to the cadets of their generation. What a sight for sore eyes they all must be, almost ready to graduate in a few years, and they were now being considered the future. He must be shitting himself.

“You know visibly relaxing is just going to give you away.” Keith commented as everyone slowly dispersed back to their dorms, it was fair to say that Lance did not look impressed at Keith’s statement however as he continued onwards. There was silence as Keith was left to stand there, his frame silhouetted by the exit lights as the lights went out. It was suddenly cold, the corridors quiet, and suddenly Keith heard the first movements of the night patrols coming through to make sure everyone was in their dorms.

Adam would be doing his shift in the morning, waking everyone up and making sure no one had died or fallen ill during the night. And again Keith would be awake to greet him like every other morning.

Just like he had planned, he was up and about by the time Adam had made his way around at 5:30 that very next morning, he looked exhausted as he made his way without knocking, he almost looked ready to curl up on the floor and sleep. He blinked at Keith, almost comically. “You not out and about.”

“Well, Here I am ready to do extra drill because someone wanted to go for an adventure.”

“I heard about that and that’s why I am walking around at half pass 5 in the bloody morning, regretting that I took over Takashi’s shift. Why did I even suggest this?”

“Because at the time you weren’t angry with him, and you didn’t know that we were doing extra drills.” Adam looked hard at Keith. “Is Shiro alright?”

“Yes, still snuggling up to his bloody blanket, probably ready to go for a run. But it is 22.6 Fahrenheit out there, so cold. Might snow even,” Keith felt his stomach hardened into a lump, it hadn’t snowed out in the desert since… his pa passed away. This was going to be a long day. Adam sighed softly, his face now screwed in almost discomfort. “He might even go out with drills with you.”

“And you don’t want him to?” Keith asked, his voice slightly curious more than ever.

“No, his medications don’t… never mind it though.”

“And he still going?” The silence was an answer enough. Shiro was going, even if it broke Adam apart. “He’ll come back.”

“I never said he wouldn’t.” And Adam left without another word, leaving him in his thoughts for a few moments before he followed on after. Cadets were already looming in the corridors, all grumbling, some even looked hyped for the extra drills their voices low as they eventually quietened as Iverson came in looking fresh and awake like he usually did. A few more stragglers arrived, and soon they were all moving down to the foyer and eventually to the outdoors, where they were all sent off running. It was a basic track, around the Galaxy Garrison, underneath the remote tunnels from WW3 and then back again, only it was to be done twice, but in their case, 3 times. Not surprisingly Shiro meet them halfway, a grin on his face as he led the pack all the way back home. Iverson was waiting, a smug expression on his face as Shiro patted him gently on the shoulder before turning off, walking, back to his own living space.

“So, I hope that whoever did that stint yesterday is ready to do this for a whole week, with the whole lot of you helping with their punishment.” There was silence as Keith cooled off by stretching, suddenly glad that he would be able to walk of his stitches and head to the showers. By now it 6 in the morning, almost breakfast, other forms would be woken up around the Garrison now. Clicking his tongue, Keith made his way up to the dorms, his body just beginning to wake up, his limbs now lose and ready for the day. Extra drills to the rest of the cadets weren’t extra for Keith, in a matter of fact he usually completed a run every morning just before wake up, with Shiro adding to the run himself as he would run alongside him, with the occasional Adam at his side.

It was almost like a family. Almost, aside from the fact that Shiro’s and Adam’s relationship was coming apart at the seams…

At this rate they wouldn’t last until lift off on Shiro’s mission. Gathering his towel, he made his way to the showers. Some were already in, the thought almost funny as they would have had to race there. Picking on, he closed the curtain closed. Keith sighed, his face slightly impassive as he turned on the shower. People were grumbling about, the male communal showers becoming more flooded at this hour.

“I can’t wait for a decent meal.” Hunk grumbled just a few stalls down, more sighs of agreement following his comments as suddenly everyone was united in one simple thought. Food. A meal. Hopefully something hot to warm the stomach, hopefully porridge, something that would last the hunger waves until lunch.

“I can’t wait to graduate,” James hissed, his voice slightly rough. He sounded annoyed more than anything, it only had to be the thought that someone had made this mess for all of them to clean up. “And I bet it’s Keith fault.”

Keith felt his eyes roll skywards, his vision blurring only slightly at the insult. He may have kept a stoic persona, but words hurt and if Shiro was to have the clean image Keith had to remain… good. He just wanted to punch James face again, and again, up until he begged that he could take those words back. ‘ _Is that what your mumma told you?_ ’

_Asshole._ No one replied at the statement, knowing that somewhere Keith was lurking in his own shower ready to jump on any follow ups. It wasn’t right that already they were going onto young adults, and still the banter was like kindergarten. Keith sighed softly, washing the body wash from his body, allowing the water to soak through his hair to the scalp. _If only I could wash away my feelings with water, and then I would have none so no one could hurt me._ Keith felt a frown form on his face, as his thoughts turned 180. _How dare I think they could hurt me with feelings. I am better than the lot of them. I can do this_.

Taking a deep breath Keith turned his shower off. _Patience yields focus_ , that’s what Shiro had taught him through the years, and now more than ever he needed that thought. He needed to focus, or else everything he had done over the past years would be for nothing.

_What would pa say? What would he tell me despite his own pain of losing ma?_ Keith eyes stung despite himself, humiliation claiming him as he raced back to dorms to change. _It was unfair, so unfair that because of his discipline issues that no one wanted to be near him._ Or maybe it was the constant frown that Shiro was constantly trying to wipe away with is dorky dad jokes that he had seemed to master.

_What would Shiro have done in my shoes?_

Shown them up. Shown them who was boss, who was better. He would have broken every record known to mankind, so all those that spoke wrong about his would quiver in fear of what he could do. Somewhere in his mind the conversation with Adam popped up. ‘ _Takashi has done this more than once, taken his pride over his love for me_.’ Keith heart dropped.

_Would this be him in the future? Finding love but unable to keep it because ambition takes it too far for the relationship? Would every relationship crumble underneath the pressure?_

Shiro was a much more able-bodied person, always more friendly… somehow more committed to everything he came across in life, and yet the relationship with him and Adam was… falling apart? No that had already begun when Shiro had decided to leave Adam alone, more like undoing the stitching already put in place.

Somewhere in another past Adam and Shiro would be sitting around together, giggling maybe, talking about their wedding without the thought of Shiro dying or having limited time due to both his illness and his habit of disappearing on missions. In some other universe Keith would be with his da, his ma at his side, and they would be happy. Maybe he might have been a firefighter in the making, maybe he would have done what his da had done all his life. Maybe he might have joined the Garrison on different circumstances.

_I might not have been a hard case, I might have had a chance on having friends. I might have had a ma to cry to when I scrapped a knee, I might have had a family of blood, not by kindness._ Keith felt the sting deepen in his eyes, and suddenly Keith felt weak at the knees as he crouched just beside his bed. His hands keeping the towel at his waist up, his bundle of dirtied clothes on his bed and his free arm covering his face as he cried. It felt better to cry, somewhere in the confinements of his dorm room, it felt better to cry knowing that if Shiro left that he had no one to go to.

Adam yes, but would Adam go the lengths of keeping him in check like a mother does to a disobedient child? Would he keep Keith sane while they waited for Shiro to return, knowing full well that the future marriage wouldn’t completely work until Shiro would fully commit, knowing that deep down that Shiro would be willing to go on another, and another, and another… all until everything broke at the seams. Up until his muscles came apart fraction by fraction.

Why? Why know? Again, life was un-fair, and things never, ever turned out the way that was planned. Keith sat down, his bare legs gaining goose flesh from the cold floor. He was sobbing now, the sound bouncing around the small room like it was taunting him. His own sobs soon stopped as he looked up at the ceiling, allowing the tears to stream down his face until he was spent. He stayed there his mind now blank, not knowing what to think.

He could assume the worst. That Shiro, his own family by bond, could die in space. His body never being able to be retrieved. Like his da, sort of. His da had been nothing but a smouldering hunk, his frame in a crouched position, Keith didn’t have to look to know what he had looked like when eventually the fire had died, and they had retrieved his body.

But Shiro could come back… unchanged and better. Things could be better, Shiro could stop going on missions, Adam and Shiro could work this all out and everything would be fine.

But was life like that?

No. but Keith could sure as hell hope so. Dapping at his eyes, Keith dried his face and dressed allowing himself the simple melodic task for relaxing and calming. By the time Iverson was calling ‘breakfast’ no one would have been able to tell that he had been crying, his usual face of impassive aggressiveness plastered all over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter... sorry :) I'll try and make them bigger sooner.

“Admiral Sander wants disciplined students, both tolerant and thick skinned, and jumping at everyone jib your way Keith won’t help your situation,” James dared a glance at Keith, his eyes slightly narrowed, not in a mocking way just a reaction, “And James, saying things to provoke others isn’t necessarily something Admiral Sander finds desirable in her future generation of explorers. I’m not saying that no one else does it. I’m just saying, that maybe you might want to keep away from each other’s throats before it’s more than a slapped hand. Disobedience and uncooperating will get you booted from the Garrison faster than you can fly a fighter jet. You’ve been noted in nearly every class to be at one another like beast on beast, and no longer will we stand for it.”

In the corner of his eyes Adam saw a flash of Uniform, moments later Takashi was peering through to look, his finger giving him the thumbs up as he grinned. He then ducked away back to where he was meant to be. “That is why you will both be participating as ‘pilot partners’ for the rest of the semester.”

“What?” Both Keith and James hurried in, their faces pressed together, both looking distraught and angry.

“Don’t get angry at me. It’s both of your fault for not taking aside your different personalities and clashing ever so often. This is all on you.”

Keith pouted before turning away to look at the door. James looked horrified more than anything, his dignity falling to pieces at his feet. It was almost comical in a way, watching their reactions knowing deep down that this would certainly not end well. “Fine but if _Griffin_ holds me back I won’t be responsible for the consequences.”

James responded almost immediately with his own comeback. “Excuse me, but I believe _you’ll_ be holding me back-“

“Okay that’s enough. No more fighting. Admiral Sander is keeping any eye on the both of you. Just because you both are the best in your class does not mean that you can both keep being children. I know what I say is unfair, as certainly you are still children in any sense, but soon you won’t be. You’ll be adults in quick enough time, quicker than we might expect. Matt might get his dream of being the first human to meet aliens… they might not be friendly, and we might be at war,” Adam felt the constant threat of tension going over the top, and so adding a smile he continued. “It is still undecided, who knows… maybe if you guys are good you might be the first to meet aliens. But that’s an if, and it all depends upon your attitudes. You may go. I don’t want to have to talk to either of you about this situation again.” James huffed before saluting and answering curtly with a ‘yes sir’ and then leaving his shoulder slouched as he went on his way.

Keith remain, his eyes downcast but his face was alight with a grin. “Do you really believe that aliens exist?”

“You just had your hand slapped and you’re asking me if I believe aliens exist, what type of question is that?” Adam tried not feel that small part of him liking the boy, almost like a protective father vibe that was starting to come on.

“A serious one. I’ve never really known. I know Shiro is all about aliens are real, that the certainty is basically 100 percent for him. But you don’t seem like the type of guy to believe in that type of thing, more about we stupid to think that aliens exist.”

“I think they exist, but I don’t believe we’ll be meeting them anytime soon. Come on, we live in a world that is merely an atom in space, we would be stupid not to think other beings or creatures exist outside our own ignorant lives. But... we would also be stupid to believe that they want anything to do with us, to them we might be livestock, a mer thing in a universe created for their own purpose. But I believe that I will live in the here and now, not in the future of aliens and worry myself in what could be out there,” Adam smiled softly, “I’m a teacher, a fighter class jet pilot, but I am not an explorer. All of that thinking is for Takashi.”

“My pa always told me that they were real. That life would change as we knew it when they do arrive, because maybe some lives had been impacted upon already from aliens exploration to our own planet. That maybe aliens were living amongst us and had learned to love us as we love one another,” There was silence as Keith thought over things once more. “It saddens me to know he never got to see that happen.”

“Maybe you could carry that dream for him. You are capable, if, and that’s a big if, you manage to keep that temper of yours under control.”

“I’ll try.”

“You said that last time, and you’ve already been close to being sent to Admiral Sander.” Keith had the audacity to grin at that, he even blushed lightly, his cheeks pinking that made Adam want to roll his eyes skyward. Much of his attitude reminded him of Takashi, and Adam wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“I know. But James started it.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to finish it.”

Keith went quiet, his eyes now racking the ground in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Adam raised an eyebrow. What the hell is this kid up to? “I know Adam, but right now you look like you’d rather get hit by a bus rather than hear anymore of my story. We’ll leave this here for now, and anyway I’m late to fourth period meaning you are to.”

Adam felt his eye twitch slightly. This boy’s nerve. It was endless, his skin like steel, his heart like a drum constant and strong, his mind like a mountain that couldn’t be swayed. “I guess. Now, you may go. I’ve still got to gather some of my gear for your class, I’ll be up in a few moments.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well its been awhile, but here it is.   
> Some fluff, well mainly fluff.

It hurt. Adam and Shiro were cuddling, their faces pressed together, their limbs entangled and their hair messy. If they ever wonder why I never get help from the both of them it’s because of _this_. This cuddling and sleeping at the most inconvenient of times. They were never doing this when other people came to ask for help. Always acting like the pilots and teachers that everyone imagined them to be. Keith considered waking them, just so they could be flustered at the slightest raise of eyebrow that Keith would give them. Shiro would almost immediately calm, his eye boosting on his prize of a fiancé, while Adam would squawk and attempt to make it a different situation such as offering some crackers or cheese saying ‘You’re still growing so you need a few carbs into you while you do so.’

Shiro sighed softly, his breath moving Adam’s hair. His head was resting gently on Adams, his arm wrapped around his chest, another loose at his waist, while Adam seemed to snuggle into Shiro like a child. His glasses were crooked and foggy from Adam’s breath, and soon Adam would wake from the discomfort alone. “Keith you know you can make yourself at home. Adam is cooking tonight, you’re welcome to stay.” Shiro’s eyes were still closed, but he looked pleased just as Keith predicted.

“Curry?”

“Is that a yes?” Adam stirred, mumbling something completely unrecognizable that made Shiro wheeze a laugh. “I’m guessing that’s a yes. And I’m guessing physics?”

“Yup.”

“Park up at the bench. I’ll be up once I get this lump off of my arm.”

“ _Takashi I am not a lump_!” Shiro grinned as he squirmed, dislodging Adam from his hand that had snacked its way up Shiro’s face to pinch at his ear. “ _If anything it’s_ you.”

“Then come on chub. I’ve got a student that needs help, and anyway…” Shiro looked at the grandfather that was ticking at the wall methodically, “It’s half six. It’s past my dinner time.”

Adam clung to Shiro’s arm, his eyes shut still as his glasses fell off his face to land on the sofa. “Well sorry, baby. I didn’t know you had certain times for dinner, do you have one for breakfast as well?”

“Shut up lump.” Shiro successfully dodged another attempted pinch at the ear as he scooted off the sofa, his face open with simple joy and pleasure of besting his fiancé. Adam sighed, his eyes still closed as he gently searched for his glasses, walking over Keith helped Adam before he crushed them with his body.

“Hello Keith.” Adam commented as he placed his glasses back on, they were still slightly crooked from being layen on. He squinted against the fog, taking them off he bent the glasses back to shape.

“Hi Adam.”

“I hear that you were almost sent to Admiral Sander today.” Shiro called from the kitchen bench, Keith turned away, throwing Adam a dirty look which was received with an apologetic shrug and grin. Keith allowed himself the pleasure of glowering at the both of them.

“Don’t blame Adam. I saw you with James being told off by Adam, and anyway I heard along the grape vine. I just thought that you would have taken the initiative to remain calm and collected. I you don’t have to like everyone.”

Adam made a sound. “Takashi. He should at least get along with everyone.”

“Yes, but he doesn’t have to like everyone.”

Adam grumbled something under his breath, a small matter of cursing that eventually turned into a sheepish grin. “Of course dear.”

There was silence as Adam went about the kitchen, his face set into concentration. Shiro was seated and was waiting for Keith to sit. He already had a pen in hand, a scrapbook already opened as he yawned. “Come sit. Physics then dinner,” Adam snorted. Keith sat himself down, his jacket catching on the seat as he did so, untucking it from the corner Keith grabbed his small plastic bag filled with questions he hadn’t yet answered in the booklet. “Keith, this is meant to be due tomorrow.”

“I know but… I don’t understand it with the other teachers.”

“You could try and listen. Remember Patience yields focus; put that into practice in the classroom, not just into the simulator.” Keith shrugged softly.

“You know I’m more into the simulator, and anyway, that’s why I’ve been coming here so I can learn from you. Can’t I apply it in this classroom?”

Adam pulled out a chopping board almost too quickly. Adam of course would be wondering if Keith even did his work in his classroom. Sadly, he did, not because Adam was Shiro’s fiancé but because Adam didn’t just focus on James Griffin, star student of the Garrison, but on everyone. He also didn’t drone on, and on, and on, that made it repetitive, he made it sharp and simple. Shiro gave him a look that Keith had only seen a million times, both in Shiro and in his pa. “You can, but Adam and I will not always be here to help, Keith.”

“Of course not.” You’re sick and will leave for missions just to prove a point, and Adam… he might die from the sheer thought of heartbreak. Keith dared a glance at Adam who was now set on chopping onions. If he wasn’t careful he was going to chop them into small atoms.

“I’m just saying Keith. Maybe even asking help from students might help making friends. Hunk is known to be quite good at it, an engineering. Veronica is good to.” Adam dumped the onions into the pan.

“Yeah and so is James. I know. But could I try next semester?” You’ll be gone then, and Adam… Keith wasn’t sure if he would be willing to help him with even physics. Adam was already stretched thin from the possibility of Shiro dying in space more than anything, and now being asked to take care of Keith from Keith himself…

Asking for help on homework might be too hard on Adam, and anyway he had classes to teach and mark and to modify other class tests. He was going to have it hard as it was without Keith bugging him.

“So, is it just the equations?”

“And the definitions… and mostly the inclined plane questions…  and the kinematics questions… thermodynamics problems.”

“I can do those.”

“Okay let’s see…” Shiro clicked his tongue as he reached for the booklet and squinted at the highlighted question that his teacher had scribbled over and over again. “… oh this one. I remember a similar question… okay… a physicist sets up an experiment to determine the mass of a block, as shown in the figure below… blah blah blah… you’ve read this many times?” Keith nodded softly. “Good, I think readying it out loud will just confuse you. So instead draw it on the piece of paper.” Keith nodded before reaching for the scrapbook, his hands almost trembling from the sudden pressure of doing work. “Okay looks like you’re looking at mass M…. and distance…. Oh, you’re taking in the mass. And remember it’s lubricated well.” Keith almost sighed at Shiro looked at Adam and winked as Adam narrowed his eyes. He stopped what he was doing, indulging in Shiro’s grimace as he attempted to chuckle lightly.

“Takashi, not now.”

“Yes _sir_.”

Keith looked up from his work and squinted at the both of them. “Please not in front of the curry.”

Shiro snorted, eventually laughing. “Keith, focus on the question then.”

“Takashi, that’s unfair… you can’t expect him to focus when you’re throwing in… jokes like that.” Adam had turned on the stove top, a bowl now out as he began to chop up carrots, sweet potato and potatoes adding them to the onions that he had begun to caramelise on the stove top.  He then began to add peas, beans, chick peas, and even a few sultanas.

“Okay I’ve drawn it up and I’ve already put the formulae to solve the equation.” Keith grumbled softly, ignoring the almost defiant look Shiro seemed to be giving Adam. Shiro grinned before looking down at the sheet in front of him with the smooth lettering of ‘MxM + mxm = M(xM − d) + m(xm + scosθ − d)’ and then ‘solve for m: = Md/scosθ − d)’.

“Now… what do you do next?”

“Solve it?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow in question. “You think so?”

“Not everyone’s a genius like you.” Keith grumbled, picking up the pencil from Shiro’s hand. It broke as Keith placed it to the paper, staring at it, Keith didn’t attempt to get himself another or sharpen it, and instead he pushed the paper aside. “My homework doesn’t like me.”

“ _You_ don’t like _it_. Patience yields—“

“Yeah, yeah. Yields focus.” Keith grunted, who managed to look defeated while he swiped the paper closer to him. “This is stupid anyway. Can I wait after dinner if you both have the time?”

Shiro grinned at Adam as he turned to stare at Keith; he was pouting and leaning against the kitchen counter, his foot tapping gently on the smooth kitchen floor. “Why didn’t you come sooner?”

“Good question. I don’t know.” Adam raised an eyebrow, turning back around to look at his curry that was beginning to smell heavenly. It wafted, gently, as the pot began to warm up, the first signs of shimmering popping to the surface. Keith’s stomach grumbled.

“Did you miss lunch period?” Adam asked, ignoring the pot once more to give Keith the side eye. He looked… distracted. It probably wasn’t about Keith missing lunch either.

Keith didn’t respond, instead he twirled the broken pencil in his hands as Shiro stared. “Well…?” Shiro asked, not looking amused.

“Maybe? I can’t remember.”

“Keith Kogane,” Shiro muttered “Why?”

“I ran a few extra drills, and I wasn’t exactly wanting to fail them in period 5 just because I didn’t practice more.”

“You sure that you didn’t fail because of theory?” Shiro asked, teasing him as he picked up the piece of paper. He squinted at the words, a frown drawing over his face as he muttered the equation back to himself.

“No. Flying isn’t hard.”

Adam didn’t reply, instead he made his way back to the shared bedroom, the door already open to reveal the made bed, without creases and flaw. He came back, a stack load of books in his arms as he placed them onto the island. He let them glide away from him, some reaching to where Keith sat staring. “Here are some theory books that may help you. I know you have already one to many for you to care about, but they are older editions and they explain the methods with more clarity.” Keith fished one out from the top. “Flying has more than just the ability to fly, you know it has theory and literature based rules and whatnot. To excel in this career you have to put in the bookwork, not just the ability to be able to fly on an impulse.”

“You’re lending them to me?” Shiro had put the paper back down, rubbing at his forehead as he too looked over Keith’s shoulder to look at an open page.

“Yes, but I expect you to return them back at the end of the year. It has practice theory tests in there as well. They’re old enough to even be dated back at Admiral Sanders time, that is why you should learn the laws and rules though new text books, but because it was such a smaller school less inclined to trick the students by wording something completely mindboggling, that is why it’s better to learn methods of flight by these.”

“How did you get all of these?”

“Being a teacher has its perks; also they were clearing out most of them.”

Keith stared at the stack. “Do you recommend a few or…?”

“Take as many  as you wish, and I wouldn’t be able to recommend what ones are best as each book covers an aspect more, or explains another better. Takashi spent most of his time as a cadet going over different manuals and different versions of text just so he could get the bigger picture. That’s how he became such an expert in nearly all fields.”

“He’s a genius.” Keith grumbled, snorting as Shiro picked another so he could recline himself on the bottom of the kitchen floor.

“Huh, Adam. This one is the one both you and I used.”

“Which one?”

“Flying dynamics. It appears that you’re handwriting hasn’t changed, still as spidery as always.”

Keith frowned. “You wrote in these books?”

“Yes. Everyone at least writes something in a school book. Even Admiral Sander has her initials in one.” Shiro mentioned, a grin plastered on his face as Adam suddenly put on of his toes to his forehead. “Everyone is a child—“He nibbled gently on the arch of Adam’s foot “—once in their life.”

“You don’t know where that has been, Takashi.” But he didn’t pull away, instead he grinned further so he could gently place his whole foot over Shiro’s face.

Keith rolled his eyes skyward. “I hope the curry doesn’t get burnt, or you know off. Too much PDA can sour the cream sometimes.”

“Not as sour as your attitude.” Shiro teased once more, kissing Adam’s foot before sitting up, the book forgotten on the floor. Keith ignored it, and instead looked through a few more pages of the same book, only to place it down and go through another. “Does anyone want a drink—“

“Chai tea.” Adam replied instantly, tugging at Shiro’s ear. “Please.”

“No I was only asking Keith.” He stopped in peaking Adam on the cheek, whispering a few words that Keith wasn’t able to catch, not that he really wanted to anyway, before clumsily making his way over to the jug. “Keith?”

“I’m fine with water.”

“You have water at the Garrison, and you deny the time to even have a small cup of coffee…?”

“Last time I had coffee I threw up all over my quarters floors, remember that? You were on duty.” It was a relief that he had, and Shiro had had the optimal timing of walking in when Keith’s had finished crouching over, looking mortified more than embarrassed. He had apologised as Shiro had sent him to bed once more, this time allowing Keith to sleep in and even take the remainder of the day off.

It was the sad fact that Keith would later be tested for being lactose intolerant, and having the excessive milk in his coffee had caused the trigger. Usually it would be stomach cramping followed by nausea, but apparently his body had down right refused the presence of milk after not having it for 2 months. Instead of the usual nausea and cramping his body had decided to projectile vomit all over his floor.

Shiro had been more amused by Keith’s reaction to the news, sulking and denying it even happened, but eventually Keith had had to face the facts that his body was refusing dairy products. That his love for the sweet taste it brought to the coffee wasn’t exactly what his body needed.

“It’s called almond milk, and coffee without milk.” Shiro stated, his finger pointing towards the sky in a fake posture of ‘fact’.

“Or there is always tea.” Adam suggested, now happily stirring the contents, steam now rising and beginning to fog the splash board on the stoves wall.

“Tea isn’t my thing. Just water is fine.” Shiro hummed, turning back around to grab two mugs from the cupboard below, and managing to grab a glass as well.

“Its fine really, it’s healthy too.” Adam agreed gently, placing the pot’s lid on so that it could shimmer completely to soften the potatoes and sweet potatoes. It would only take a few more minutes before dinner, and the homework had long been forgotten by the two adults, who now were in the mode of ‘normal’ and had forgotten about their duties of helping manage the students and running of the school.

Keith’s heart leapt, one word crossing his mind as he to forget about the homework and instead turned his mind away from the mention of school. _Finally. A safe place._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering 'Vobiscum' generally means in Latin = With you


End file.
